Indecisión
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la derrota de XANA, Odd no está muy seguro sobre si quedarse en Francia o volver con su familia, por lo que llama a su padre para pedirle consejo.


X.A.N.A. había sido destruido.

Los Guerreros de Lyoko inicialmente celebraron su victoria pero una vez que los ánimos se calmaron todos se miraron incómodamente, preguntándose que hacían ahora.

La guerra contra la Inteligencia Artificial había durado varios años, posiblemente cinco o seis si contaban todos los Retornos al Pasado que se habían visto obligados a realizar, y les había llevado todo su esfuerzo no solo sobrevivir sino cumplir los objetivos que se habían propuesto desde el principio, como liberar a Aelita de su prisión. Con todo eso conseguido, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que nunca pensaron en que harían una vez que X.A.N.A. muriese.

Para sorpresa de todos fue Odd Della Robbia, quién abiertamente admitía no ser la persona más sensata o inteligente del grupo, quién les dio su respuesta, explicando que su relación no dependía exclusivamente de X.A.N.A. a pesar de ser la razón por la que se habían conocido antes de afirmar que, incluso si se separaban y no volvían a hablar entre si, siempre recordaría todos los buenos momentos que habían compartido.

Su compañero de habitación en la academia, Ulrich Stern, fue el primero en estar de acuerdo con Odd junto a su novia, Yumi Ishiyama. William Dunbar, quién había sido previamente poseído por X.A.N.A. antes de que lo liberasen y se sentía peor tras perder la cosa de la que había jurado vengarse mostró su acuerdo, dado que aunque no habían empezado con buen pie deseaba que su amistad continuase. Finalmente, Jeremy Belpois, el líder no oficial del grupo, miro a su novia Aelita Schaeffer por un segundo antes de que ambos asintiesen.

Lo que ninguno sabia era dos cosas. La primera era que, aunque Odd había sido totalmente honesto en su declaración, tenia dudas sobre si podría volver a verlos otra vez. La segunda era que su inclusión en el grupo no había sido accidental, él ya sabia que X.A.N.A. existía antes de que Jeremy descubriese el superordenador, pero se lo había guardado porque no estaba muy seguro de como reaccionarían si les contase la verdad.

Decidiendo que precisaba una segunda opinión sobre que hacer, Odd les dijo que tenia que hablar con su familia sobre un asunto importante y, tras despedirse, se fue a un lugar privado donde saco de su bolsillo un teléfono que sus amigos no conocían y marco un numero que no usaba desde hacia años.

 _"Papa, necesito hablar contigo"_ dijo inmediatamente cuando dejo de comunicar.

 _"Se que X.A.N.A. esta muerto,_ _recogí_ _su alma hace unas horas"_ respondió la voz gutural de su padre incluso si, como él y su hermano sabían, mostraba cariño y alegría _"Fue una sorpresa descubrir que tenia una, dado que no sabia que las maquinas_ _podían_ _desarrollarlas"_

 _"Esa era una sorpresa que te guarde, dado que sabia que nunca_ _me creerías si te lo hubiese dicho"_ dijo Odd, sonriendo _"En realidad, quería hablarte sobre ampliar mi estancia en Francia"_

 _"_ _Es por tus amigos, ¿verdad?"_ cuestiono su padre entre risas _"¿Que es lo que realmente deseas?"_

 _"_ _Me gustaría volver a Death City contigo y con Kid, pero no quiero dejar a los pocos amigos que he conseguido obtener desde mi creación y no se me ocurre una opción que cumpla ambas de una forma aceptable para todos"_ explico preocupado, dado que no quería dejarles atrás pero tampoco podía forzarles a trasladarse a Death City con él.

 _"_ _Mmm..."_ dijo su padre pensativamente _"¿Recuerdas porque me pediste que te dejase vivir en Francia al final de las vacaciones que tuvimos_ _allí_ _hace tres años?"_

 _"_ _Ambos vimos el futuro que pasaría si X.A.N.A. ganaba y, como necesitas estar en Death City la mayor parte del tiempo para no matar accidentalmente todo en el planeta con tu presencia, decidí estar en Boulogne-Billancourt en tu nombre hasta que X.A.N.A. fuese eliminado, preferiblemente lo más pronto posible"_ respondió, preguntándose a donde quería llegar su padre.

 _"_ _Y esa es la clave. Si hubieses destruido el superordenador antes de que Jeremy lo encontrase habrías cumplido tu misión en un día, pero en su lugar decidiste que el alma inocente que estaba atrapada dentro tenia que ser liberada. Fue decisión tuya estar en esa escuela todo este tiempo cuando podrías no haber tenido que incluso inscribirte allí, dado que decidiste hacer lo que necesitabas hacer en lugar de lo que querías hacer"_ explico su padre sin dejar nada fuera _"Además, sabes perfectamente que estamos orgullosos de ti y siempre lo estaremos independientemente de las decisiones que tomes. Tomate tu tiempo antes de responderme para pensarlo, disfruta con tus amigos y dime la respuesta cuando creas que ya tienes la que te hará feliz"_

Sabiendo que tenia razón, Odd colgó y volvió con sus amigos. Tras varias horas hablando con los Guerreros de Lyoko sobre distintos temas y meditando sobre el asunto finalmente tenia una respuesta satisfactoria para su padre.

Décadas después todavía se encontraba en Francia con sus amigos, con quienes se reunía semanalmente para hablar sobre lo que había pasado durante la semana mientras les veía envejecer ante sus ojos, algo que él tenia que pretender hacer dado que las criaturas como él nacían ya crecidos y, por tanto, apenas había cambiado físicamente desde que le habían conocido cuando eran niños.

Finalmente llego el día que estaba esperando y temiendo al mismo tiempo, cuando sus amigos, al igual que todos los otros habitantes del planeta, tuvieron una audiencia con su padre. Afortunadamente todo había ido bien, dado que su padre era la clase de persona que necesitabas tener cerca cuando pasaba algo tan traumático como tu muerte.

Habían pasado siglos y sus amigos todavía estaban enfadados con él por no haberles dicho que Muerte era su padre, aunque Odd sabia que a estas alturas finalmente le habían perdonado por ello dado que era algo que nunca habrían creído si no lo hubiesen visto con sus propios ojos.


End file.
